


Afterglow

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Draco, female Hari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: There's something magical about the afterglow of sex that sometimes leads to more at least where Hari and Lyra are concerned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Afterglow

Lyra exhaled a deep breath as Hari fell onto her back, the two of them staring up at the ceiling. They had been going at it for what felt like hours. Lyra shivered, there was something magical about this feeling. The post-coital afterglow, especially with Hari. They had only been dating a few months, but every single time they fucked Hari made it magical. “Gods your brilliant,” Lyra said still trying to catch her breath. Hari grinned, flipping onto her side, tracing little circles over Lyra’s stomach.

“You’re pretty brilliant yourself,” Hari purred.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life,” Lyra admitted with a chuckle.”Well, since the last time.” 

“I’m glad I could help,” Hari said.

Lyra turned to look at her, sitting up and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You’ve done so much more than help, Hari. I feel like you’ve completely changed my life. I don’t think I can ever go back to subpar sex.”

Hari chuckled, “I can’t promise it would always be mind blowing, but I can promise I will show you all the love and support I have in my body and I will make sure that you come as many times as I can make you.”

Lyra shivered at that, “Oh, Hari,” she said breathless. Hari grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Like the sound of that baby?” she asked, teasing her fingers, lower.

“Yeah,” Lyra replied, letting out a gasp as Hari slid her fingers inside her once more. “Oh yes,” she moaned.

Hari grinned, watching Lyra’s face as she fingered her. There was something so mesmerizing about the way her eyes would close and her mouth would fall open as Hari curled her fingers inside her, setting a nice, slow, teasing pace. She was certain she could watch the sight forever and never be bored of it. “Mmm, Hari,” she moaned, arching her back to ride Hari’s fingers. Hari grinned, sitting up, she repositioned herself, never letting her fingers slip from Lyra’s wet heat.

“That’s it baby, fuck yourself on my fingers,” Hari said. Lyra moaned, doing as she was told, bucking her hips on Hari’s fingers, Hari watched, mouth watering as Lyra’s pussy swallowed her fingers, soaking them as she fucked herself more and more. “Like that, babygirl?” Hari asked. Lyra nodded, moaning and whimpering, as she continued to fuck herself, setting a more rapid pace. Hari could tell she was getting close, and as much as she wanted to make her come again, she wanted to slow things down a touch too. “Alright that’s enough,” she said, using her free hand to push down on Lyra’s hips, stopping her movement. Lyra whined as Hari pulled her fingers out of her, and pulled Lyra into her lap. Lyra looked up at her, confused. Hari merely grinned. “You’re _so _beautiful you know that?” Hari asked. “The look on your face when you’re so turned on. It’s breathtaking. So I want to see something,” she said, pulling Lyra’s legs over her shoulders. Lyra groaned, letting her eyes fall closed once more as Hari’s tongue slipped inside her. As predicted, Lyra’s facial expressions didn’t disappoint. She bit her lower lip, fisting her hands in the sheets above her as Hari devoured her. Lyra moaned, legs trembling, as Hari licked, and sucked, driving her wild, and slipping two fingers into Lyra’s mouth.

Lyra moaned around the digits between her lips, simultaneously bucking in an effort to ride Hari’s face and tongue, and humming around her fingers, swirling her tongue around them. Hari let out a growl from Lyra’s finger sucking that sent vibrations up Lyra’s spine. Lyra whimpered, eyes rolling back in her head. Hari hummed, determined to make her more and more wild and desperate as she clutched the sheets, desperate to come. “Oh fuck, Hari, right there. Please,” she begged. “Oh, yes,” Hari worked her tongue faster. Lyra was so close, Hari was sure of it, and this time she wanted to ensure that she came. “Hari,” she moaned, “I…” but before she could finish, she came hard. Hari grinned, lapping up every last drop with a moan. Lyra shivered, whimpering and whining as Hari sighed happily. “Perfection,” she said, easing down Lyra’s legs from her shoulders, and massaging her calves.

Lyra shivered, her whole body overstimulated. “Mmm, thank you,” she said trembling.

Hari merely grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. “Anything for you baby.”

Lyra smiled, “Will you cuddle with me then?”

Hari nodded, laying down beside her, and pulled Lyra into her arms, wrapping an arm around her waist, and closing her eyes as Lyra linked their fingers together, and Hari pressed soft kisses into her shoulder. It was absolutely magical.


End file.
